Lost Chances
by cinderella9056
Summary: When a pregnant Brenda comes back from London to surprise Dylan, Brenda and Brandon are the ones that are surprised. What happens to Brenda when she and Brandon see their lovers together? An upset Brenda is taken to the hospital when she starts having pains? What will happen? Will Brandon & Brenda forgive the ones who hurt them? B&D and B&K starts out with


LOST CHANCES

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please review

CHAPTER ONE

Brenda had been gone for three months when she found out she was pregnant. She was scared and she decided to go back to Beverly Hills because she believed Dylan deserved a chance to know his child. Her and Dylan talked almost every night and he kept telling her he missed her and she had told him that she didn't know when she would be home, not for at least a couple more months is what she told him. She hadn't known at that time that she was pregnant. She called her parents and told them she had already got her airline ticket that she was coming home. Brandon was also at the house and she asked that he not say anything to anyone she wanted to surprise Dylan, so the three of them decided to keep quiet. They wonder why she is coming home and she tells them that she would explain as soon as she got there.

The day came when Brandon, Jim and Cindy go to the airport to welcome home Brenda. They all have wondered why Brenda who wanted to be an actress more than anything would come home from London when she was getting her dream. Something was going on they knew. She just wouldn't tell them over the phone.

Brenda had been talking to Dylan on the phone for the last few months she had been gone and hadn't told him she was coming home, she was going to surprise him.

The plane landed and they kept looking for Brenda and when they see Brenda they run up to her and Brandon gets to her first and he stops when he realizes she is pregnant. Jim and Cindy catch up and notices the bump she has and realizes she is pregnant.

"What the hell!" Jim says loudly.

"Dad calm down. I am almost four months pregnant with twins. Dylan is their father. This is why I needed to come home. I didn't want to be alone in London and having the babies, I wanted them to be raised around family. I didn't want them to be raised around strangers or just visits with you guys. I wanted them to know my family and Dylan."

"Of course you did, Brenda and you were right to come home. I can't believe I am going to be a grandmother."

"Alright. I understand why you wanted to come home and I will help in any way I can." Jim says.

"Thank you so much."

"Let's get your luggage and get out of here." Brandon says. "I will take you to Dylan's after we get your luggage. I am sure you want to see him."

"Yes phone calls are definitely not enough. We have been talking on the phone an awful lot but I couldn't tell him over the phone."

They go to baggage claim and get Brenda's luggage and Brandon and Jim carry it out and put it in Jim's car and after giving hugs to her parents Brandon and Brenda get in his car and they head to Dylan's.

They are surprised to find Kelly's car at Dylan's and they both have a bad feeling about this. Could Dylan and Kelly be together again this time behind Brandon and Brenda's backs.

Brandon who has a key to Dylan's uses it and quietly asks "Do you really want to go in and see what is going on?"

"I have to. I have to see it with my own eyes. Dylan is the father of these babies and I have to know if he is cheating on me again."

"Okay just say the word and we are out of here." Brandon turns the key and unlocks the door and walks in and they hearing moaning coming from Dylan's bedroom and they look in and see Dylan and Kelly having sex.

Kelly turns her head and sees Brenda and Brandon and says "Oh my god." and Dylan turns to see Brenda and Brandon also. Kelly quickly climbs off Dylan and they both hurry and get dressed.

A crying Brenda asks Brandon "You want to stay and hear what they have to say?"

"Not really. It doesn't matter anymore what they say, they can't just explain this away. If you don't want to stay we can leave?"

"I have to tell Dylan something and then we leave if that is okay with you?"

"Okay, I'll be right here and the minute no the second you want to leave we will."

Dylan and Kelly both come out of the bedroom and look at the Walsh twins and knows that forgiveness won't come easy.

"Brenda!" Kelly yells when she notices something. "You are pregnant?"

"Yes, that is why I came home to have the twins and tell their father that he was going to be a father and that if he meant what he said on the phone that I was ready to come home to be with him, but instead I come home and find him screwing you Kelly. Nice words on the phone, Dylan and I guess that's all they were. Words. Brandon, I want out of here, I can't get upset because of the babies. You will have access to the babies Dylan but not to me ever again. I can't believe I forgave you for everything and you cheat on me again with Kelly again. I want nothing to do with you or Kelly."

"How could you Kelly and Dylan do this to us? We loved you both and you do this? How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks." Dylan says ashamed. He knew that Brenda was not going to just forgive him this time especially since it was Kelly he slept with.

"Two weeks! We talked everyday for the last two weeks and you were whispering sweet nothings in Kelly's ear while we were talking about what we would do when I got home. Was she here? When you talked to me and talked about the future we would have when I got home?"

"Yes, she was." He is ashamed. He loved Brenda, he did, but again he cheated on her because they became a couple again a few weeks before she decided to leave and go to London.

"Well Dylan, was she worth it? Losing me and the babies I mean? Is she really that good in bed?"

"No. she's not. I don't want to lose you, Bren. I'm sorry, Bren?"

"Only my friends call me Bren and neither one of you are my friends. And if you were sorry your wouldn't have done it. As for losing me you have, I have to think like a mother and as a mother I cannot and will not trust you again and trusting you with the babies' hearts after they are born, I just hope you take better care of their hearts than you did with mine. Smashing it to pieces not once but twice by cheating on me with the slut next to you." Brenda scrunches up her face and Brandon sees this as does Dylan and Kelly.

"Bren are you okay?"

"I don't know, I am having pains. Brandon, I need you to take me to the hospital now. I want to have this checked out."

"Okay, I will call Mom and Dad and have them meet us there. Let's go."

Brandon helps his sister out to the car and helps her get in and grabs his phone and calls his parents and they tell him that the gang minus Kelly and Dylan were there and he asks Brenda if she wants them at the hospital with her and she said that is fine. She would like to see them unless they are going to support Dylan and Kelly again and what they have done.

A worried Brandon looks at his sister who is crying and doesn't know what to say to calm her down but soon they pull into the emergency room parking lot and Brandon tells Brenda he is going to get a wheelchair and she doesn't argue which tells Brandon that this could be serious. Is Brenda gonna miscarry her babies? He hurried and got her inside to the emergency room where they took her back right away when they were told what was going on. Now all he had to do was wait. He wished his Mom and Dad were there.

Please Review!


End file.
